New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Endless Waltz (Manga)
is a manga adaptation of the OVA and film adaptation of the same name. It was written by Kōichi Tokita and originally published by Kodansha who released a single compilation volume in 1998. The manga was also licenced and released in English, by Tokyopop in 2002 and in French by Pika Edition also in the same year. Story The war is over, peace had its chance, and now revolution is in the air. A charismatic new leader has emerged, armed with the awesome might of the "Thirteenth Constellation," a new Mobile Suit type with awesome destructive power. With the Earth and colonies still recovering from a year of nonstop war, they are ill prepared to defend themselves, and a quick conquest seems imminent. The only hope for peace—the Gundams. Built for destruction, they brought peace once and now they must be wrenched out of retirement to do it one last time. Chapters *Chapter 1: Mariemaia Barton *Chapter 2: Colony X-18999 *Chapter 3: Operation Meteor *Chapter 4: Earth Under Siege *Chapter 5: Last Battle For Peace Characters *Heero Yuy *Vice-Foreign Minister Relena Darlian *Duo Maxwell *Trowa Barton *Quatre Raberba Winner *Chang Wufei *Mariemaia Khushrenada *Dekim Barton *Zechs Merquise *Sally Po *Lucretia Noin *Lady Une *Dorothy Catalonia *Catherine Bloom Mobile Suits * XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero * XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell * XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai * XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai * XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam * OZ-00MS3 Tallgeese III * OZ-12SMS Taurus * OZ-06MS Leo * MMS-01 Serpent Gallery 1234594083 cl.jpg Endless Waltz Manga010.jpg Endless Waltz Manga008.jpg Endless Waltz Manga001.jpg Gundam Wing Endless Waltz-0017.jpg Gundam Wing Endless Waltz-0021.jpg Gundam Wing Endless Waltz-0034.jpg Gundam Wing Endless Waltz-0076.jpg Gundam Wing Endless Waltz-0178.jpg Gundam Wing Endless Waltz-0199.jpg Trivia Manga Version Changes Published in 1998, the manga version of ''Endless Waltz was handled by Koichi Tokita, the man responsible for most of Gundam Wing's manga. While the manga cleaves most closely to the OVA, it has several additions and changes not present in either animated version. Please note that this list does not include minor dialogue changes. *There are minor costume changes throughout the manga. For example, Heero wears a different outfit in his flashback dream, while in the anime, he wore his outfit from the TV series. *The resource satellite that is launched into the sun is changed into Vulkanus, the mobile doll plant from Battlefield of Pacifists, another Gundam Wing manga sequel illustrated by Tokita. This fact is alluded to early on, but is more important just before the final battle when Lady Une suggests using the Virgos on Vulkanus to fight Dekim. Zechs flatly refuses the idea, going so far as to threaten Une's life if she makes the order, and insists that he'll handle things personally. *When Trowa confronts Dekim (and is stopped by Wufei), he claims that he took on Dekim's son's name as a show of allegiance to the Mariemaia Army. Dekim then boasts to the soldiers that the presence of two Gundam Pilots proves that they are just. Interestingly, Dekim says that he harbors no ill will towards Trowa for his son's death (though this is revealed to be a lie in the novelization). *Zechs calls Lady Une from a city street to ask for enrollment into Preventer, instead of coming to her office. Unlike the anime, the manga shows his face. Additionally, he knows about the existence of the Tallgeese III, and specifically requests it. This could be because in the original manga adaptation of Gundam Wing, Zechs doesn't attempt to sacrifice himself to stop Libra from falling; instead aiding the other Gundams in destroying it. *A brief scene shows a soldier telling Mariemaia about Heero and Duo's break-in, but she simply tells Relena that it's a minor disturbance; Relena, however, immediately knows that it's Heero. *In the OVA, Duo recognizes Trowa as the Serpent's pilot because it uses his preferred tactic of heavy suppression fire. In the manga, he recognizes it because Trowa uses an acrobatic maneuver to dodge one of Duo's attacks. *Trowa's description of Operation Meteor is accompanied by a series of illustrations showing how the plan would have worked. Notably, the scene ends with an image of the original five Gundams, but re-imagined in Tokita's style. Though Wing Gundam is identical to Okawara's version, the other four combine elements of Katoki's EW redesigns with the originals, such as Heavyarms' beam gatling and Sandrock's shoulder missiles. However, just like the animated version, Tokita uses the EW versions in all flashback sequences. *Dorothy appears at the beginning of the fourth chapter, watching the Serpents descend from her mansion. Her hairstyle, as well as the mansion, are inspired by Battlefield of Pacifists, in which she played an important role. *When Dekim, Mariemaia, and Relena arrive at the Presidential mansion, Relena has a brief flashback to a scene from Battlefield of Pacifists, in which Heero promised to be there whenever she needed him. *Wufei's flashback includes minor elements of Episode Zero, with Master Long disagreeing with Operation Meteor and asking Wufei to fight according to his own sense of integrity. *A new scene shows Zechs and Lady Une assessing the situation in Brussels before Zechs deploys. In addition to the event described earlier, this scene includes a cameo appearance by Dick Higasaki, the engineer from Tokita's popular spin-off G-Unit. *Wufei has a brief flashback to Treize's death when Heero tells him that he has already defeated Treize; as with the rest of Endless Waltz, this scene replaces Okawara's Altron with Katoki's. *Wing Zero and Altron's duel is more evenly-matched than in the anime as Wing Zero doesn't receive any noticeable damage until the very end of the fight, when Heero actually allows Wufei to strike him down. However, Wing Zero still later explodes on itself while firing its twin buster rifle at the Brussels presidential shelter. *Dorothy appears among the crowd of civilians near Altron. *Some character endings are slightly different. Tokita's version featured the strongest hints towards a Heero/Relena relationship (at least before the ending of Frozen Teardrop was published), as he stays on as her bodyguard, complete with a Secret Service-like suit. On a more humorous note, Duo's ending features him wearing a baseball cap with "Gundam 20th Anniversary" written on the front. Editions Kodansha *ISBN 978-4-06-372067-9 Tokyopop *ISBN 978-1-93-151472-9 Pika Edition *ISBN 978-2-84-599202-3 External links *http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product/top.php/1234594083 *http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/manga.php?id=1629 *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/wew.htm Category:Manga